


Abandoned

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper helps Serena to not feel abandoned anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to Sara for the request, hope you like this.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters or actors. I’m not making any money from this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Abandoned  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Serena Baldwin  
Pairing: Cooper/Serena  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, Mild Language.  
Summary: Cooper helps Serena to not feel abandoned anymore.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to Sara for the request, hope you like this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters or actors. I’m not making any money from this.  
Words: 755 without title and ending.  
A/N 2: This is written for Sara, hope you like it.

*Abandoned*

Her mother and father are dead and so are Logan, Karen and Tina. She hates that she misses them, especially Logan who had attacked their father a year before they had died.

What she remembers of the night her family died will be embedded in her mind for the rest of her life. All Serena remembers is that it was raining that day and she had told them not to go out to see a movie, but of course they hadn’t listened to her.

Logan had been bitching about wanting to see some kind of war film and he had talked the others into going with him, all except Cooper. Cooper had stayed with her and they had studied for their geometry test, unaware that their lives were about to change forever.

Serena will always remember when the cops showed up at the house and told her that her family was dead. She had grabbed the keys to the car, pushed the police officers out of the doorway without listening to the rest of what had happened as she ran for the car.

Getting out and away was the only thing on her mind. She had forgotten that Cooper was there, until he ripped the passenger side door open and quickly forced himself into the seat as she peeled out of the driveway into the same dangerous night that had taken her family from her.

They had abandoned her, all of her family. The only person she had left was Cooper and it was only a matter of time before he left her too. Serena knew that she was too reckless for Cooper, too dangerous.

But that night it didn’t stop her from driving at eighty miles an hour, the little bit of scenery that was visible flashed past their windows in a blur. It wasn’t until they were at the bridge and Serena had lost control of the car that she had started to cry.

Cooper had taken off his seat belt and had tried to force the brake to work, but to no avail. As they got ready to crash into the guardrail, Cooper swung the wheel and the car jerked around so that his side of the car would hit the guardrail and get the impact.

~&~&~&~&~

It is three days after the accident and Cooper still hasn’t woken up. Serena has been by his side the entire time, not wanting to leave the man she loves alone. When the nurses had tried to kick her out she would yell at them, call them bitches and threaten to kick their asses if they didn’t take care of Cooper and leave her alone.

Now as Serena grips his hand and stares down at his still form, she leans close and whispers, “Don’t you dare die on me, Barrett. I’ll kick your ass if you leave me here, abandoned again because you’ve joined my family.”

A little later when Cooper opens his eyes and tries to speak, Serena feels tears prick her eyes and she tries to force them away. His words are whispers because of the pain in his chest, so Serena leans closer to hear what he's saying.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you, Serena. It wouldn’t be the same without you around to kick my ass into gear and besides, I love you too much to leave you.” Cooper’s breathing becomes labored from speaking too much and Serena immediately tries to get him to stop talking so that he won’t hurt anymore.

“Barrett, stop running your mouth and relax. I’m glad you’re not dead but you’re still not one hundred percent, either. So shut the hell up and calm down so you can get better already. I hate being in this damn hospital.”

Cooper chuckles softly and then when he speaks, he looks into Serena’s eyes and says, “Yes Ma’am. I wouldn’t want you to leave me here when I get out of here in a few days.”

Serena looks up, meets Cooper’s eyes and then says, “Barrett, I thought I told you that I was going to leave you here if you didn’t shut up?” Cooper falls silent once more and moves a little to get comfortable in the bed, all the while wearing a grin as Serena watches him, ready to tell him off at any moment for being foolish.

Man, he loves her. Maybe someday when the two of them are older and Serena is ready for a relationship, Cooper will ask her out. Until then he will have to settle for loving his best friend and being her friend, family and anything else she needs.

The end.


End file.
